Unmanned Air Vehicles (UAVs) are used for a variety of missions such as reconnaissance, surveillance and target acquisition. Typically a UAV launches and executes a mission by flying to one or more points of interest along a predefined route. An operator may load the launch location, points of interest, and landing location into the UAV as a mission flight plan that the operator develops using a flight planner or ground control station with a graphical user interface. Once launched, the UAV can execute the mission flight plan autonomously or with varying degrees of remote operator guidance.
UAVs may be deployed for various missions and may have numerous capabilities, including the ability to carry munitions. For example, a small UAV may be primarily used for reconnaissance, surveillance and targeting activities and thus have various sensors to carry out these missions. However, the small UAV also may carry munitions to attack and/or harass targets. As the small UAV typically has a limited carrying capacity for carrying munitions, the munitions themselves may be fairly small. Some small munitions may be manufactured to be inexpensive. For example, there may be a limited amount of on-board processing power on the light munition for target guidance. Also, some inexpensive or light-weight small munitions may not be equipped with engines or other propulsion sources.